


Lágrimas de Gelo

by MiRz



Series: Dramas de Ouro [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Como fugir da tristeza da perda? Camus de Aquário não saberia dizer, porque ele não sente tristeza. Mas ele sabe que é um mentiroso.
Series: Dramas de Ouro [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890094
Kudos: 9





	Lágrimas de Gelo

> _“Pode-se considerar a paternidade uma missão?  
>  É incontestavelmente uma missão: é ao mesmo tempo um dever muito grande, e que determina, mais do que o homem imagina, sua responsabilidade para o futuro.”_
> 
> — Allan Kardec

Camus não é pai. Não se considera pai de ninguém. Não tem nem mesmo idade para ser pai de alguém, que dirá pai de garotos de catorze anos, como os que treinava na Sibéria. 

Ele não é pai do Isaak e do Hyoga. É apenas seu mestre, um tutor para ensiná-los e guiá-los para o objetivo de Atena e serem defensores dignos da humanidade. Se permitia ser um mestre zeloso até, principalmente se usasse como base de comparação outros Mestres que havia pelo Santuário, mas não é pai de ninguém.

Nutria afeição pelos meninos, é verdade, afinal convivera com eles durante seis anos, todos os dias, durante vinte e quatro horas. Ele não é emocional, porém também não é um robô. Virou professor no Santuário com o objetivo de ensinar e gostava do que fazia. Sentia orgulho. Mas o orgulho era pelo seu trabalho e não pelos dois garotos que cresceram sob seus cuidados. Ele não os amava. E não é pai deles. 

E por não ser pai ninguém, nem mesmo dos dois aprendizes, o que sente pela morte de Isaak é um lamento frágil e raso de um professor que perde um aluno promissor, uma criança que tinha talento para fazer a diferença na eterna guerra entre bem e o mal. De uma criança que tinha potencial para inspirar outros no caminho certo. Um Santo que Atena teria orgulho de ter na composição de seu exército. 

Então não, a tristeza que corrói sua mente a cada segundo do dia e que o deixa acordado durante a noite não é a lamúria de um pai que perde um filho para uma catástrofe. 

A dor em seu coração não é porque perdeu uma parte de si, sua razão de viver, seus sonhos e sua redenção. Sua esperança para o futuro. 

O gosto amargo em sua boca não é porque imaginava o que o menino sofrera debaixo d’água. Quanto de medo deve ter sentido com a escuridão opressora do oceano, quão forte era a agonia de tentar respirar e não conseguir ou o tamanho da dor que é ter os pulmões ardendo e clamando pela falta de oxigênio e da água gelada perfurando a pele como mil facas afiadas. 

A tristeza que consumia seu coração é por enxergar além do véu da ignorância e ver os caminhos sombrios que o Santuário e sua administração caminha para alcançar objetivos misteriosos, não por avistar se aproximando como um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse as provações tortuosas que Hyoga seria obrigado a enfrentar em futuro próximo em sua primeira guerra pela paz em uma batalha pela sua vida. 

E a ansiedade na boca do estômago não é o medo de perder seu segundo pupilo por causa de meros caprichos dos Deuses.

Não. Camus não é pai e não sentia nada disso. 

Em suma, os sentimentos que carregava no peito não são pela perda de um filho, não temia pela vida do outro e não tinha pretensão de achar que a sua vida valia menos que a dos meninos para se sacrificar por qualquer um deles. 

Não, ele não sentia tristeza por eles. Por nenhum dos dois. O frio intenso e hostil em seu Cosmo não são lágrimas de gelo para compensar a falta de lágrimas salgadas, e também não é provocado por tristeza e desesperança. Não é por achar que sua vida não possui mais nenhum sentido e não acha que a única coisa que o mantém de pé é aquele rapazinho loiro e obstinado. Camus de Aquário não é pai. Portanto ele também não se sente triste pelo destino de seus filhos. 

Camus não é pai. 

Camus de Aquário é, sobretudo, um mentiroso.

_**FIM** _

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio! Continuando com um desafio auto imposto de criar doze fanfics dramáticas com cada Cavaleiro de Ouro, chegou a vez do Camus de sofrer na minha mão. A inspiração veio de um desafio que está acontecendo em outra plataforma, e essa foi a minha resposta a ele. Obrigada a todos que leram, espero que tenham gostado. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz e até a próxima!


End file.
